


Blossoms across the World

by Minitsuri



Series: Tropevember 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Rare Pairings, Tropes, Tropevember, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: In a world where every mark on your body appears on your soulmates skin, Yachi Hitoka is very cautious about her daily life. She always makes sure to keep her pencils away from her skin and tries to trip and fall as less as she can. Though that's a pretty tough task because she is kinda clumsy.Even despite her efforts to keep her soulmates skin mostly Hitoka-stain-free, it happens quite a lot that there is a pink dot on her cheek from a marker when she was deep in thought while studying. And she studies a lot. Not only her regular school stuff. She also studies Portuguese.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Pedro (Haikyuu!!)
Series: Tropevember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Blossoms across the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tropevember!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196963) by [Elizandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre). 



> This was written for [Elizandre's](https://www.instagram.com/elizandre22/) Tropevember rarepair challenge  
> Day 18: Soulmates; Day 21: haven't met in person  
> Posting this now because of #hqrarepairweek on twitter which gave me the last push to finish this little story :)

It all started when she was around nine years old. She made it a habit ever since she learned how to write to wish her soulmate a good morning on the inside of her arm - a place where they could spot it easily but where it wouldn't catch too much attention from other people. Every morning after she woke up, she carefully wrote the characters onto her skin, smiling to herself before getting up.

She didn't mind that her soulmate didn't answer her. She didn't know anything about them, so for all she knew, they could be very shy or in a strict family where you weren't allowed to contact your soulmate before meeting them. Or maybe they were too young to read and write yet. Or they didn't even understand Japanese.

Hitoka had thought about trying different languages more often than she could count but decided to keep writing in Japanese. She wanted to stand by her origin and was content with this small message every morning. Maybe her soulmate would be curious enough to look it up someday or just write her in their own language so she could look it up.

And then it happened - she got her first response. She didn't even notice at first because she was in school when it appeared on her skin. It was only during PE, when she got changed into her sportswear, that she noticed the scrawly writing beneath her good morning message. It was the characters for "Manga". She had no idea what her soulmate wanted to tell her with this. Did they like manga? Did they even know what it meant or did they just write the first character they found? Did they misspell it and wanted to say something entirely different?

Sadly, she didn't have much time to ponder about it and quickly decided to add a “ **?** ” beneath the scrawly characters. This had to be enough for now because she had to get going in order to be on time for the next lesson.

Without trying to think about it too much, she finished her school day like always – paying attention in class, taking notes carefully.

When she was finally at home, she couldn’t wait any longer and put her bag on the ground as soon as she was in her room. Her mom wasn’t home yet so she didn’t have to worry about her. Not that she would scold her for communicating with her soulmate, but somehow Hitoka wanted to be by herself at this moment. This was her own private thing. She could share it with others later by telling them about it.

Slowly, she pulled away her sweater in order to not rip it. And there she saw it – another character, right beside the “ **?** ” she had drawn earlier that day. It said “Brazil”. This time, Hitoka was sure about its meaning right away. Her soulmate was from Brazil. What language did they speak there? She vaguely remembered from school that the language wasn’t called Brazilian, but she couldn’t put her finger on the right term. She would have to ask her mother about it later.

And that she did. She learned that the language of Brazil was Portuguese. It was the next day that she went to a bookstore with her mother to get some good study material to learn the foreign language.

Ever since that day, she spent a lot of time practicing Portuguese. At least half an hour every day. Due to her determination she was able to have deeper conversations with her soulmate the older they both got.

She learned that her soulmate is a boy. He is two years younger than her and likes reading manga. Originally, he had started reading them for her, to learn Japanese. It was sheer luck that one day he walked by a store displaying an original volume of “One Piece” where he recognised the similarity to the characters that appeared on his arm every day.

They wrote to each other a lot over the years, but not as much as they would have liked. The time difference made it hard for them to have real-time conversations.

That’s why she is really excited today. She is at the airport, waiting to board her flight to Brazil to visit Shouyou. Tomorrow will be the first time in her life that she will be in the same time-zone as her soulmate.

During the whole flight, she’s trying to be calm and get some sleep but she’s just too excited. It’s not only because of her soulmate. It’s also the first time she’s leaving Japan. All on her own, too.

During the whole flight she is tempted to write and doodle on her skin. But she manages to resist even when small flowers appear around her wrist. He’s filling them with red and pink markers, probably to represent carnations. A few months ago, Hitoka taught him that pink and red carnations are a common way to show someone that they are missed. Ever since then they use them whenever they can’t write to each other for a while.

It makes her heart melt. But she stays by her promise to herself not to write to him until she is in Brazil. She knows she wouldn’t be able to write him without telling him about her plans and she wants it to be a surprise.

When the plane lands and they are allowed to exit, Hitoka is really tired but happy that she made it across the globe safely. Shouyou is already waiting for her at the gate, waving enthusiastically as soon as he spots her.

She is instantly awake again as soon as they leave the airport together. So many new things to take in and all the people buzzing around, she doesn’t know where to look first.

Hitoka is really glad that Shouyou is by her side, she isn’t sure if she could have made it through the afternoon crowds alone.

After roughly half an hour of people dodging, they arrive at Shouyous apartment. Hitokas luggage dangling from Shouyous left hand while his right is gripping hers tightly.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Hitoka lets out a heavy sigh. She’s happy to be here but she’s also overwhelmed by the unfamiliar surroundings.

Shouyou lets go of her hand with a content smile before walking further into the small apartment to drop off the luggage while shouting _“Pedro, I’m home with my friend.”_ in Portuguese.

There’s a grunt coming from a closed door, but no one appears to greet them. From what she heard about Pedro from Shouyou, he isn’t much of a people person, especially new people aren’t really his thing.

She doesn’t mind though. She’s just glad to be able to rest now and take everything in calmly. Shouyou comes back and pours some juice into two glasses before sitting down on the kitchen table, inviting her to join him.

“Welcome to Brazil, Yacchan!” he says with a huge grin in Japanese, opening his arms in a welcoming manner.

Hitoka just chuckles. She forgot how at ease she felt around her energetic friend. She had missed him. But she is here now and she is content. “Thanks, Shouyou.” She smiles fondly.

“Sooo…” Shouyou continues with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Why are you still just sitting there. I know you wanna write him.” He winks at her when she blushes slightly, but she takes the pen he offers her nonetheless.

“Alright, alright. I’ll write him.” She answers, acting reluctant even though they both know she’s been waiting for this ever since she decided to visit Shouyou in Brazil. “It was so hard not to write him when I was on the plane. And then he even drew flowers on his wrist to show that he missed me. See!” She shoves her wrist towards Shouyous face to show him the flowers that adorned her skin like a snugly bound ribbon.

A hue of surprise flashed across Shouyous face but it’s gone before she can be sure it’s even been there, so she doesn’t dwell on it. Instead she grips the pen tightly and starts writing on her lower arm. First in Portuguese and then in Japanese, like they do a lot of times when they want to make sure that the other can understand every last word.

“ **No need to miss me. I’m closer than you imagine** ”

Then, she pauses for a few seconds, contemplating her next words.

“ **I’m in Brazil, visiting a friend** ”

When she’s content with her message, she shows it to Shouyou proudly. He gives her a thumbs up and opens his mouth to comment on it but is interrupted by a loud thud coming from Pedro’s room. It sounded like he fell off his bed or something.

“ _Pedro, you okay in there_?” Shouyou calls out in Portuguese, sharing a worried glance with Hitoka.

Instead of an answer, the door opens and Pedro comes out, his left hand rubbing his butt where he probably hit the ground. “ _Yeah, I’m fine.”_ He gruffs while making his way to the fridge. “ _Was just surprised, that’s all.”_

“ _What could surprise you enough to make you fall off your bed_?” Shouyou asks jokingly.

“ _Uhm… you know… stuff… like… my soulmate telling me that she’s in Brazil…_ ” Pedro avoids their eyes, so he doesn’t notice the shock on Hitokas face.

It takes her a few seconds to gather her thoughts before a little smile starts spreading on her face. She clears her throat. “ _Uhm… hey, by the way. I haven’t introduced myself yet_.” This gets Pedros attention because he didn’t expect Shouyous friend to speak Portuguese.

“ _Hi… My name is Ya- Hitoka_.” She says, barely remembering to introduce herself with her first name. When there’s no response, she adds a little wave with her left hand.

Immediately, Pedros eyes are drawn to the waving arm and stay locked on her wrist, where the flowers are still adorning her skin.

Nobody says a word, Shouyous eyes travelling back and forth between his two friends while he can’t hide the grin on his lips. But as the silence goes on, the redhead can’t stand it anymore and addresses his roommate “ _Uhm… I don’t mean to destroy the tension here but you might wanna close the fridge door, bro.”_

When he doesn’t get any kind of reaction, the beach volleyball player just stands up, closes the fridge door himself and grabs his wallet from the table before picking up his volleyball that’s laying in the corner beside the door. “ _Alright, you know what. I think you guys have some stuff to talk about, so ima go out. When you’re done, you can find me at the beach.”_

He winks at them and closes the door shut, leaving them both in silence once again.

They look at each other shyly, averting their eyes after a few seconds, Hitokas cheeks painted a faint pink with the blood rushing to her face.

“ _Sooo… can I see your wrist? Please?_ ” Pedro finally fills the quiet room.

Hitoka is confused by this request but complies anyway. He takes her outstretched arm gently, making her blush deepen at the warm contact. He examines it for a while before a smile spreads on his handsome face. “ _Just as I thought. It looks so much better on you than it does on me._ ”

Now, Hitoka is sure her face is bright red because it feels like it’s on fire. Taken aback, she pulls her arm out of his light grasp, clutching it to her chest protectively. “ _Y-you can’t just… say stuff like that!”_

“ _Why not? It’s true._ ” Pedro says innocently. “ _I mean… we’re soulmates. Even though we just met personally for the first time, it’s not like we’re strangers or anything_.”

“ _I know, I know… But… can we just… take it slow? Get used to each other first?”_ Hitoka asks hesitantly, resulting in Pedros features to soften. How could he deny her anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked this small YachiPedro fluff :)  
> They deserve so much love <3


End file.
